1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to improvements in fuel injection systems for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a dual-fuel system capable of alternatively feeding a high grade fuel, such as gasoline, and a low grade fuel, such as kerosene, to the crank-shaft driving cylinders of the engine.
2. Description of the prior art
It has been known for sometime to provide injection systems capable of feeding a more expensive highgrade fuel such as gasoline to an internal combustion engine during starting, idling and low speed driving while a lower grade less expensive fuel, such as kerosene, is used during low or normal speed driving.
Known to the present applicant, in this respect, are the following patents found during a preliminary search: